


Park Live

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mini-live, Music, Slice of Life, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Yuto decides to practice guitar in the park, attracting an impromptu and curious audience.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Park Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and having a safe holiday season! I apologize for falling silent the past few weeks – life caught up to me and got rather hectic, though I do have a new project coming soon I'm excited to share with you all!
> 
> Ever since I saw Yuto's initial 4* card, I was inspired to write a oneshot about it, and this was the result. As always, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

Under a branching tree Yuto sat, his guitar in hand. The breeze whistled peacefully through the branches, the balmy warmth of the sun soothing. It was a perfect day to practice outside – a welcome change of pace from the studio.

Lazily Yuto strummed a few chords, a smile lingering on his face as they rang through the air. With that he hopped into a few warm-ups, feeling relaxation settle within. What should he play today?

A few more chords later, Yuto decided to do _Goal Line,_ as per usual. It was admittedly one of his favorite songs, not only due to nostalgia, but also because it was the one he was the most familiar with. Humming the intro to get himself started, he leapt in, strumming with a content smile. Overhead birds twittered as they hopped through the branches, as if they were singing along. Before long Yuto was singing too, his voice carrying through the air as the lyrics surfaced in his mind.

So engrossed was Yuto in playing that at first he didn’t notice an impromptu audience wandering up to him, watching in rapt awe.

“Hey there, mister.”

Yuto perked up as a boy’s voice drew him from his music. Glancing up, he saw two girls and two boys staring at him with wide eyes. They seemed about elementary school age, and one of the boys was holding a soccer ball.

“Whatcha playing?” The blonde-haired boy with the ball pointed at Yuto’s guitar.

“This? It’s a guitar.” Yuto smiled at the children warmly. “Seems like you’re interested in the music, huh?”

“Yeah! It sounds really nice!” A bright-faced girl nodded eagerly, her long black hair tousling in the breeze. “I wanna hear more!”

“Me too!” the other boy chimed in. “I’ve always wanted to see a guitarist play!”

Yuto chuckled as he shifted into a more comfortable position. “Well, I can do that if you’d like. I’m Yuto, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m Taketo!” The blonde-haired boy gestured to the other three children proudly. “And these are my friends Hiroto, Chiaki, and Michiko!”

A boy with a red T-shirt waved with a bright grin. “I’m Hiroto! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you all too,” Yuto replied as he smiled back at them.

“I’m Michiko!” the girl with a grey T-shirt said cheerily as she tossed her long hair behind her head. “And this,” she said, nodding at a girl with a teal shirt and a bob cut, “is Chiaki!”

Chiaki waved shyly with a timid smile. “H-hi there.”

Yuto gave Chiaki a fond smile. “Hello to you too.”

“I wanna hear more of that song you were playing!” Hiroto exclaimed as he gazed longingly at Yuto’s guitar. “What’s it called?”

“It’s called _Goal Line.”_ Smiling, Yuto strummed another line, chuckling as everyone’s faces lit up. “I’m going to start. Get comfy, okay?” He smiled as the children surrounded him, all waiting excitedly for him to start.

Drawing in a deep breath, he began to play and sing once again, his voice mingling with his guitar’s harmonies as they floated through the air, carried on the wind. The children stared in rapt awe and joy, clearly captivated by the music. Yuto’s heart fluttered as he took in his audience. It was amazing, he thought, how such a small act could provide such joy for others.

As Yuto wound down the song, the children clapped and cheered excitedly, their eyes shining.

“That was so cool!” Taketo shouted, nearly forgetting the ball he was holding in his hands as he bounced up and down.

“Can you play another one?” Chiaki asked, her normally timid voice a touch louder’. “I’d like to hear more.”

“I wanna hear every song you know!” Michiko chimed in, Hiroto nodding in agreement. “Your playing is awesome!”

“Thanks, guys,” Yuto replied, his heart light as he grinned broadly at them. “I suppose I can play another song or two.”

His statement was met with cheers and whoops of joy from the children. Laughing contently, Yuto settled down and thought of another song to play. It wasn’t long before he perked up with an idea. “I think you guys will like this one!”

“Ooh!” Michiko perked up eagerly, leaning in closer. “What’s it like?”

“You’re about to find out right now!”

With that Yuto strummed the first chord of _VOICE,_ his voice boisterous as he sang with all his heart. His audience seemed enthralled by his performance, their faces radiant as they listened. All sense of time and space soon melted away, leaving the five to bask in the warmth of the music that wrapped around them like an embrace, setting their hearts aloft with invisible wings.

The final chord reverberated in Yuto’s ears as he slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight seemed to shine brighter as it dappled the trees, lending an almost mystical light that shrouded everyone. For a moment he glanced up at the sun, squinting as it momentarily blinded him.

The applause of his audience drew him from his thoughts. Yuto smiled warmly at everyone, warmth filling his chest.

“There you are.”

Yuto perked up at a familiar voice. Turning, he saw Ren approaching him, casting an amused gaze at the children. “Seems like you have a friendly audience with you, too.”

“Hey there!” Hiroto waved at Ren excitedly. “Are you two friends?”

“Yeah, we are.” Yuto gestured towards Ren with a smile. “We’re a part of the same band.”

“A band? That’s really cool!” Michiko said. “Do you guys play together a lot?”

“Yep!” Ren replied with a friendly smile. “We play and sing too!”

All of the kids perked up at Ren’s statement.

“Can we hear a song from you two?” Even Chiaki seemed to brighten up.

Yuto and Ren exchanged a glance, then nodded.

“Alright,” Yuto replied. “But it’ll be the final song, alright?”

Taketo pouted with a soft whine. “But I wanted to hear more!”

Yuto gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll be sure to come back some other time and play more. And next time we’ll bring the rest of our friends, too!”

“You sure?” Hiroto asked.

Ren nodded with a smile of his own. “Definitely.”

The kids seemed content with the answer, settling down on the grass contently. Again Yuto and Ren exchanged a glance, then nodded at each other.

“One, two, three—”

With that, the first notes of _Meteor Shower_ thrummed in the air, the guitar soon joined by two voices as Ren and Yuto sang together in harmony. Their melody was carried on the breeze, whisked off into the sky as they played and sang freely. Once again their audience listened in quiet awe, warmth and gentleness surrounding everyone. All in all, it was a light performance, one filled with quiet serenity as they lost themselves in the music.

As the last notes resonated into the air, Yuto felt an almost overwhelming sense of warmth and serenity settle deep inside him, spreading through his entire being. Gradually he became acutely aware of the wind rustling through the leaves and the birds twittering in the branches overhead. It was as if he were awakening from a dream.

Yuto stole a glance at Ren, who seemed to be in a state of serenity of his own. To Yuto’s surprise, the children watching had also fallen silent, all of them in peaceful states of repose. It seemed that the duo’s song had become almost a sort of lullaby for them.

With quiet smiles on their faces two musicians and four children relaxed in the warmth of a sun-drenched park, surrounded by a peaceful serenity that only music could offer.


End file.
